Αlpha EM
"There is nothing that I truly own. The soul that keeps me alive is a piece of someone else's. The memories I cannot piece together belong to another. Even my original purpose was taken by someone who turned out to be a better version of me than I could ever be. So who am I? Am I truly my own person? Can I ever be my own person? Or am I doomed to be the failed result of parts that should have worked together?" α EM ("Alpha EM") is an imperfect clone of the original, uncorrupted Agent M made up of a piece of Agent N's immortal soul and the memories of Francis Fabian (stolen from him in combat by Agent Z); and the leader of the EXILES. Originally known as EM, this name was later given to his more perfected successor, and plans to have him join the rest of Troop 26 were scrapped. The initially angry, vicious and confused clone was instead made a high-ranking member of SCARECROW's search-and-destroy specialist agents, in which his only purpose was to hunt down whatever mark he was given and kill it. For a great deal of time, this was enough - however, he was soon plagued by the memories of both N and Francis, and began to question who or what he truly was. Once realising he was a failed project and would more than likely be used only to kill for as long as he lived, he broke out of SCARECROW captivity alongside AI J.E.S.S.I.C.A. to try and make sense of his enigmatic memories. He later (unintentionally) goes on to collect a group of POI trying to evade SCARECROW's capture; they would later become the EXILES. History Creation (to be added) Escape from SCARECROW (to be added) The EXILES (to be added) Powers + Peak Physical Human Condition As α EM was initially to become a member of Troop 26, he was given their exact, grueling training in order to have every aspect of his new body in perfect condition - as far as a human body could be pushed without superhuman means - strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are all far above the human average, with abilities easily exceeding any Olympic athlete in their preferred element. Strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in shorter periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. + Seraph Physiology An odd and terrifying result of the unorthodox method that was used to clone him, α EM possesses the ability to become a being cloaked in near-blinding light, feathers and holy fire - it tends to only be used as a last resort, however, as it is incredibly draining and difficult to control once the trance required to use it is entered. The flames he expels can reduce human beings to mere bones the moment their bodies are engulfed and will lay waste to most obstacles in their path. Relationships + Francis Fabian (to be added) + N (to be added) + EM (to be added) + Cain (to be added) Category:SCARECROW Category:EXILES Category:Alpha Universe Category:Male Category:Clone